The Fool Of Beacon
by Undead Oscar
Summary: Iggy was a Boston terrier, a stand user and a crusader. Iggy may have meet his end in Dio's mansion but this isn't the of his Bizzare Adventure
1. Prologue

Iggy was a Boston Terrier with a gift; he was one of the very few animals that contained a stand known as the fool.

Iggy used the power of his stand to get a peaceful life and achieved top dog against the other strays in New York. With the power of the Fool, Iggy was able to escape any dog catcher who tried to capture him. Iggy thought he was unstoppable with the power of his stand, that was until he met a fortune teller known as Avdol and his stand Magicians Red.

Their battle was fierce but in the end, Avdol was able to capture the stray. When he was in that cage Avdol decided to use his tarot card deck and gave Iggy's stand name The Fool.

After that, the Speedwagon foundation took him in to study the dog due to his ability to use a stand. While there he was treated nicely and was given loads of his favourite treats which was coffee flavoured gum. He was probably treated nicely due to the fact that he could get escape at any time he wanted.

Iggy was then sent to Egypt to help the Stardust Crusaders against DIO. Iggy didn't have any reason to care about helping the Crusaders, after all, he had nothing against DIO that was until that day he fought against Pet Shop. During that fight, Iggy lost his front paw, a lot of blood and nearly drowned. However, after that day Iggy grew a resolve and became serious against the fight against DIO as he is the reason Iggy couldn't have a peaceful life.

Iggy led the Crusaders to DIO's mansion where they planned to defeat DIO however a floating stand user by the name of D'Arby younger separated the team. Iggy, Polneraff and Avdol despite being told to burn the mansion to the ground decided to go into the mansion but little did they know that it would be their demise. First Iggy saw Avdol get devoured by the stand Cream. Polneraff and Iggy tried to fight Cream but it did not end well. Iggy tried to trick Cream's stand user Vanilla Ice by having the Fool disguise itself as Dio but Vanilla Ice saw through the disguise and took his rage out on Iggy for making him destroy something that looked like his master.

He died by using his last remaining strength to save Polneraff from Cream. Showing that Iggy did have a resolve, that he did have a proud soul. After all, stands are a representation of one's souls and Iggy's stand acted on its own to save to save Polneraff in exchange for his own life.

However, even though he died there this isn't the end for Iggy as he will be having another chance at life in a bizarre new world.


	2. A new world

' _Ugh'_ Iggy groaned to himself. All he could see was pure darkness however in this darkness Iggy felt no pain. ' _So this is what death is.'_ Iggy thought to himself as he stared at the void. Iggy had to admit even though this wasn't how he fought death was but he felt some sort of peace in this void.

All of a sudden Iggy felt a gentle breeze on his face even though he was in a void. ' _What?'_ Iggy was suddenly surprised. ' _If I can feel a breeze then that means I didn't die.'_ Iggy slowly opened his eyes and what he saw didn't make any sense. He thought he would be in DIO's mansion or at least in some sort of hospital but no he was in a forest. Gone was the feeling of the hard cold stone floor from DIO's mansion but the soft feeling of grass. ' _Where am I'_ Iggy asked himself as he looked around with a confused look. As Iggy started to rise up he looked down and was even more surprised his leg was back. The leg that he chewed off to escape Pet Shop is back as if that fight never happened and now that Iggy was thinking about it his wounds from that fight against Vanilla Ice are gone as well.

Suddenly before Iggy could have more time to process any of this, he began to hear a bush rustled. Iggy faced the rustling and glared at it. He sniffed into the air to try to see what it could be but this scent was new and unfamiliar to the Boston terrier. Then out came a large black werewolf-like creature that had a white skull-like helmet on its head.

Iggy stared at the black and white motif wolf. The dirt around Iggy began to circle Iggy, he wasn't sure what the wolf was thinking but he wasn't taking any chances. The wolf then stared at Iggy. " _Listen, buddy, I have nothing against you. I just want to find my way back home."_ Iggy barked at the creature hoping to avoid any unneeded conflict but if the creature does decide to fight then Iggy would have The Fool ready for combat. The creature then suddenly turned his head to the side as if it detected something in that direction and then the creature ran off leaving Iggy alone and confused. ' _What just happened?'_ Iggy asked himself.

' _I should see if I can find some sort of civilisation and figure out where I am.'_ Iggy then began wondering in the complete opposite direction of where that monster went because the last thing Iggy wants is to fight any more of those creatures.

As Iggy walked along the forest it had been he saw a small pond. He decided that since he had no idea where he was so it would be a good idea for him to hydrated until he could find some humans. ' _I wonder if they stopped DIO.'_ The Boston terrier thought to himself as he drank from the pond. The more he thought about it the more he began to worry after all he was in a completely new area and there's no one around. For all, he knew his sacrifice meant nothing and Polneraff died against Cream before Cream and Dio finished off the Crusaders.

Iggy shook his head, after all, he is alive so maybe they did defeat Dio and the Crusaders and The Speedwagon foundation saved him. And they simply crashed in a forest on the way back home. However, Iggy had regained his leg and as far as he knows there's no way for him to regain a whole leg again. Iggy sighed in annoyance, no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't process any of this.

Iggy decided to continue moving in a random direction. As he continued moving he eventually arrived a small cliffside. Iggy sighed as he reached the bottom of it. Iggy had no idea where to go and he was all alone. He decided to lie down to rest for a while. As he rested his ears began to pick something, the faint noise of humans. Iggy immediately shot up as he heard the noise of the humans fastly approaching him. As Iggy looked what the next thing he saw was a bunch of humans flying over him. _'What the?'_ Iggy thought to himself surprised as he saw a bunch of humans fly over him and then suddenly a young blonde boy landed against the side of the cliffside with a spear in his hood.

"Thank you." The young blonde boy yelled in pain,

"I'm sorry!" A female voice yelled back.

 _'Just where the hell am I!?'_ Iggy didn't know where he was but he knew he wanted to be far away from here as possible.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I plan to make the next chapters longer as this goes on.**

 **I also like to thank for the support for the first chapter.**


	3. The Emerald Forest

' _What kind of mad place is this?'_ Iggy didn't know where he was but he knew he wanted to be far away from here as possible.

Jaune groaned as he rested against the cliff. He can't believe the position he's in. He wanted to be a hunter just like his father and his father before him. He thought he could be an amazing hunter who would also win the heart of all the girls. However, the great hunter to be is now hanging on a cliffside with a with a Javelin through his hood waiting for someone to come help him.

As Jaune looked down with a huge sigh. The second he saw Iggy his eyes went with wide. ' _A dog? How is there a dog here?'_ Jaune was speechless at the sight of how a household pet was just here in this forest. "H..hey buddy," Jaune spoke up. "Think you can help me down from here?" Jaune didn't know why he was asking the dog but when you're just dangling in midair you'll do anything for help.

Iggy sighed as he looked at Jaune. Iggy wasn't sure if he should help him or not, after all he just met him but after seeing him just dangle there he almost felt bad for the loser. However Iggy wasn't about ready to reveal his stand just yet after all he wasn't sure where he was or who he could trust and wasn't ready to risk revealing getting into trouble again.

Suddenly Iggy heard movement in bushes and instantly looked towards to where the noise was coming. "Jaune?" A female voice called out which sounded very similar to what Iggy heard earlier. Then out came a female red haired girl wearing armour. As she appeared she instantly saw Iggy and gasped. "A a dog? What's a dog out in the woods?" The girl approached Iggy and knelt down in front of him. "How did you get here?" She asked Iggy as she rubbed the top of Iggy's head.

Iggy sighed as he knew that the only way he was going to get out of is he played nice with these humans and decided to endure for now until he can find some sort of civilisation and then figure out how to find where the other crusaders are.

"Uh hey Pyrrha… A little help please." Jaune spoke up awkwardly as he dangled against the rocks.

Pyrrha looked from and saw the blonde warrior. Pyrrha had to admit even though she shouldn't enjoy the sight but she couldn't but smile. "Do you have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha asked playfully.

"Very funny." Jaune replied with a frown on his face. "Hey do you think you can help get me down?"

"No problem." Pyrrha replied as she held up her hand and suddenly a small black outline appeared around her hand which caught the attention of Iggy.

' _Wha what is this?'_ Iggy thought to himself as he observed the haired spartan. Suddenly the javelin began to un wedge itself from the cliff and flew towards her hand, causing Jaune to fall on to his butt.

"Ow!" Jaune yelled in pain.

Iggy glared at Pyrrha as she pulled Javelin towards her. _Is she a stand user?'_ Iggy asked himself. He was now even more troubling situation, not only was he in an unknown area and separated from his fellow crusaders but now he's in contact with another stand user.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worryingly as she approached Jaune to help up the blonde warrior. "I should've warned you about what was going to happen." She grabbed his arm and helped him up.

' _Well she doesn't seem to be a bad person.'_ Iggy thought to himself as he watched Pyrrha help up Jaune. ' _I better be careful for now.'_

"Yeah I'm fine." Jaune groaned as he slowly got up.

He then turned to face Iggy who was currently glaring at them to be more specifically Pyrrha. "Do you know why a dog is here?" Jaune asked Pyrrha while he approached Iggy and crouched in front of him. "Hello little doggy." Jaune said cheerly as he began to pat Iggy much to his dismay however Iggy knew that if he wanted to find civilisation he would have to put up with this for now.

"No I'm not aware as to why." Pyrrha admitted.

"Maybe he's the relic?" Jaune suggested as he continued to pat his head.

"I doubt Ozpin would be the kind of person to leave a small animal like a dog in the middle of the forest with all these Grimm running around." Pyrrha commented as she approached Jaune and knelt next to him and looked at Iggy with concern as how this small animal is left alone to fight for himself.

"Maybe we should take him with us until we can figure out where he came from?" Jaune suggested.

"Good idea." Pyrrha replied with a smile. She felt that this dog was on his own and she knew that if she left it alone that she wouldn't stop feeling guilty about it.

' _Great.'_ Iggy smiled to himself. ' _After this then I can find my way back home.'_ Iggy couldn't wait to see everyone again and go home back to New York to spend the rest of his days just relaxing in the streets.

"Let's get moving everyone." Jaune exclaimed with happiness as he picked Iggy with a smile. "Hear that buddy?" Jaune cheerly asked Iggy. "You get to come with us."

After about 30 minutes of walking deeper Jaune, Pyrrha and Iggy were still trying find the relics. Iggy wasn't too happy of going deeper into the forest as he wasn't too happy of facing whatever those monsters but if he wanted to get home then he'll have to help these two find these relics.

Suddenly there was a loud sounds of gunshots can be heard far off into the distance.

"Gunfire.. That means some of our comrades have encounters the Grimm." Pyrrha told Jaune and to a lesser extent Iggy.

' _So that's what they're called.'_ Iggy noted to himself as he walked beside Jaune.

"We better move on, just in case there are more Grimm nearby." Normally Pyrrha would want to help her comrades but with Iggy around she didn't want to risk anything bad to happen to Iggy and she believed that they were more than capable of handling the situation after all you don't get into Beacon unless you have tremendous amount of skill.

Iggy or Jaune didn't have any objections to Pyrrha and the trio continued walking. As Pyrrha walked there was a tree branch in her way and pushed it out of her way which caused to fly back into Jaune's face.

"Jaune I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized to Jaune. Iggy was watching Jaune fell to the ground thinking to himself. ' _Can this guy actually survive on his own?'_ He just saw a guy dressed in armour carrying a sword just get knocked out by a simple tree branch.

"It's okay… it's just a scratch." Jaune replied trying to play it off but he could feel the stinging pain on his cheek.

"Why didn't your aura protect you from the branch?" Pyrrha asked Jaune causing both Jaune and Iggy to be confused.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

Iggy perked up, he never heard of aura and was interested about what it is.

"You're aura?"

"Gesundheit." Jaune told Pyrrha.

"Jaune do you know what an aura is?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Of course I do." Jaune lied. "Do you know what an aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing someone was there?"

This gained Iggy's interest; after all what she's describing sounded like a stand which made him think even more that Pyrrha was a stand user.

"With practice our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it even animals have it."

The more Pyrrha explains what aura the more it sounds like she was describing a stand to Iggy. However when she said everyone has aura then that tripped Iggy up. As far as he was aware only few people have a stand. Which started to get Iggy to think about what happened after he closed his eyes back at DIO's mansion.

"But what about the Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"No, they don't." Pyrrha told Jaune. "The creature's of Grimm lack an aura. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right! That's why we fight them!"

" It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting."

"It's like a force field!" Jaune said enthusiastically.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha replied with a smile at Jaune's child like description of aura. Pyrrha then walked up Jaune and touched the side of his cheek. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh... okay." Jaune said and closed his eyes.

Iggy stood there and watched the pair thinking what they were doing. Suddenly he saw the pair began to glow with Pyrrha glowing red and Jaune was glowing white. After a short while the Pyrrha began to stop glowing and began to hunch over tired but Jaune was still glowing.

"Pyrrha...?"

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She smiled as the cut on Jaune's cheek began to heal up. " You have a lot of it."

As the pair had their moment Iggy took the time to piece together the information of what he just saw from the weird wolf thing, to the aura and combined that with what he last remembered at DIO's mansion that Iggy was starting to realise a truth he didn't want to admit. That he died at the mansion and this was some weird after life. NO! Iggy thought to himself. He knew that he must have survived the beating from Vanilla Ice and he will reunite with the crusaders and HE WILL go back home to New York.


	4. Emerald Forest PT 2

"So you were able to pull the spear down with your aura?" Jaune asked Pyrrha as the three walked through the forest. The three were very lucky as they haven't run into any Grimm. During the walk was with Jaune and Pyrrha discussing how Pyrrha was able to pull the javelin from his hoodie without needing to grab it.

"Yes, that's correct." Pyrrha nodded as she continued walking with the blonde knight. "It's called a semblance, it's a special power that is linked with our aura. Each semblance to each individual." Pyrrha explained as she placed a finger on Jaune's chest.

"Whoa…" Jaune said breathlessly. "So… what's my semblance?" Jaune asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Pyrrha admitted as she looked up at Jaune. "It's up to you to bring out your semblance."

"I wonder what mine will be," Jaune asked himself as he began to picture himself with different powers. "Maybe mine will give super strength." He then pictured himself lifting large creature of Grimm with one hand and a bunch of girls with hearts for eyes staring at him. "Or maybe I can create objects made out of ice." Jaune then pictured himself handing a rose-shaped block of ice to a certain white-haired girl. "Wait no! Sword beam!" Jaune imagined a large colossal sized Grimm and then Jaune slashed the air launching a yellow slash projectile at the Grimm cutting it in half and then a bunch of girls surrounded him begging him to be their boyfriend.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at Jaune's imagination of different semblances. "Well, we'll have to wait and see for what kind of power you'll gain," Pyrrha told Jaune with a warm and gentle smile while placing a hand on his back.

Not far behind them was Iggy who was casually listening in on their conversation about semblances and how they seem very similar to stands but have some differences, for example stands don't run on this 'aura' and stands have a physical form like his stand The Fool takes the appearance of hybrid between a dog and some sort of car but so far semblances don't seem to have a physical form from what he gathered

This started to make him question if this was a case of that he got separated from the crusaders but that doesn't make any sense because the only over the answer is that he did pass away and he's now in some sort of afterlife or somewhere else entirely. Iggy shook his head he was determined to reunite with the crusaders and go back home to New York and just enjoy the easy life.

Jaune turned around and squatted in front of Iggy. "Don't worry, buddy," Jaune said with over the top cheery voice. "Once we find the relics and get back to Beacon academy, we will find your owner again." Jaune patted his head to reassure the Boston Terrier. Iggy gritted his teeth, he wasn't a fan of being petted unless it was from girls but he has no idea where he is and these guys are his only way out so he has to deal with being treated like a normal dog before he finds the crusaders and head back to New York.

"Hey, Jaune we should keep moving," Pyrrha called out to Jaune.

"Okay Pyrrha," Jaune replied.

After a while of walking the three of them appeared in front of a large dark cave. "You think this is it?" Jaune asked as the three stared at the entrance of the dark cave.

As Iggy stared at the entrance he can see ゴゴゴゴ emanating from the dark and empty entrance, he could tell that it was a bad idea to go in there.

"I'm not sure," Pyrrha replied looking cautiously at the entrance.

"I'll go make a torch." Jaune.

 _'What?'_ Iggy thought to himself, he couldn't believe how dense this child was. Iggy turned to face Pyrrha who had a thoughtful look on her face, a look like she wanted to tell Jaune no but wasn't sure how to say it. _'Come on girl.'_ Iggy glared at the red haired spartan with a begging look. _'Just say no and we can move on.'_

"Good idea." Pyrrha replied crushing any hope for Iggy to not go into the cave. While he could use the fool to stop them but he doesn't want to reveal his stand to these guys but Iggy knew that he will have to go with them and make sure that the pair don't get into trouble.

After Jaune made the torch the trio were now wondering into the dark cave, much to Iggy's dismay.

"I don't think this is it." Pyrrha spoke up after a few minutes of silencing.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch, The least you could do is humor me." Jaune replied slightly offended by Pyrrha remarks.

Iggy glared at Jaune, he was really trying his best to unleash The Fool on him. This kid's pride was really starting to get on his nerves. _"Alright buddy let's go."_ Iggy barked deciding that he wants out of this cave and leap towards the blonde haired hunter, the dog landed on the back of his head.

"H-hey!" Jaune yelled as he fell towards the ground. As he landed the torch landed in the puddle. "My torch! What was that for?" Jaune asked as he got up.

 _'We're not wasting our time here.'_ Iggy thought as he glared at the blonde haired hunter. The more Iggy hung out with this kid, the more he realised he had it easy with Polneraff.

"Hey Jaune… do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked she stared further into the cave.

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No… it's warm." Pyrrha replied as she continued to stare towards the back of the cave, she then turned to face the blonde haired hunter and Iggy. "Let's continue for a little bit more." She told the pair before she continued walking.

"Right behind." Jaune replied as he stumbled a bit as he tried to catch up with his partner.

Iggy stood there feeling more annoyed than ever before. _'Is this even worth it?'_ Iggy asked himself as he turned to face the light of the cave entrance, He could easily leave the pair and go on his own. As he wanted to leave there was something in the back of his head telling him to follow the pair. _'Ugh. I need to find the guys and these guys are my only way.'_ Iggy sighed angrily. He never thought about it but he missed the crusaders. With a huge sigh Iggy decided to go against his instincts and chase after the pair.

After a while the pair saw a brightly lit golden object in the cave. "That's the relic!" Jaune told Pyrrha and Iggy. Iggy glared at the golden object, he tried to get a scent on the golden object, the scent he got from the 'relic' was that of a rotten corpse. It reminded him of the scent from that wolf creature from earlier. Iggy growled at the object, he didn't know what this thing was but he was on standby just in case. Jaune tried to reach for the object but the golden object moved away from the blonde haired hunter. "Hey! Bad relic!" Jaune yelled as he leap for the golden object, as he grabbed the golden 'relic' it began to rise off the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked worryingly.

Suddenly a bunch of red lines and eyes appeared in front of the dangling Jaune, causing him to scream like a little girl which everyone in the forest could hear.

Before anyone knew it Pyrrha and Iggy ran out of the entrance just as a large scorpion creature came out of the small whole with Jaune still holding on to the stinger. 'Where on earth am I?' Iggy asked himself. He's never heard of or seen a creature that big.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune sobbed as he got shaken around. "Do something!"

Iggy looked at the helpless boy. At the moment he was his only way out and now he got him and the girl in this mess. Iggy sighed, _"You stupid human."_ Iggy barked. _"The Fool!"_ As he barked sand began circle the Boston Terrier and then moved towards the boy.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before Pyrrha could say anything the sand moved past her and headed towards the stinger. The sand as cut through the stinger dropping the boy on top the giant scorpion, then the sand traveled underneath the scorpion and stabbed it from underneath it's belly. As it died the scorpion began to disintegrate.

"Ow!" Jaune groaned as he hit the floor.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him as she approached him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jaune groaned. Pyrrha offered him a hand which he gladly accepted. "How did you control all that sand?" Jaune asked as he was pulled up by the red haired spartan.

"I didn't." Pyrrha told him. "He did." Pyrrha turned to face the Boston Terrier.

Meanwhile on a cliff edge Ozpin looked at his scroll with amusement. He just witnessed all that on his scroll. "Did you see all of that?" His assistant Glynda Goodwitch asked him with amazement as she looked at her own personal scroll. "I've heard tales of animals having semblances but never in my all my years have I witnessed an actual animal performing a semblance." She told him as she walked back and forth. "Plus what is an Atlas Terrier doing in these forests? Our scouts never told us that there was a dog in the forest."

As Glynda continued her talk about all that happened, Ozpin just simply sipped his coffee. "This is going to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I was very busy.**

 **I also plan for this is to change some things in RWBY as the story progresses**


End file.
